Cornish Pixies
by JescaShylock
Summary: Just a little one shot. Really random. Main three characters are Harry, Draco, and Romilda. Three of them end up in the Hospital Wing. See why, and what happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot. All characters are the work of J.K Rowling.

Author's note: This is really a crack-fic. Really random, really fun to think up though. I think Romilda and Draco would be a cute couple. I enjoyed this. Hope you guys do to. :) Btw I suck at writing Hagrid dialogue.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes glared down at the gold platters before them; one pair brown, almost black, the other Grey, each pair glared at a different golden platter, at a different table, one bore robes with colours red and gold, the other silver and green. The girl with the colours red and gold, and the lion embroidered on her chest, lifted her head, turning it towards the teachers table, the boy with the colours silver and green, and the snake embroidered on his chest, also lifted his head and turned it towards the teachers table. Their actions were shortly followed by the rest of the students in the hall. McGonagall moved her hands above her head, signaling the students to be quiet. She gave a gracious smile before talking, "Welcome back Students, another year at Hogwarts. I do understand that the last few years have been quite .. " She struggled to find the right word. " .. tragic, but we all need to continue on, living for those that can't." McGonagall try to breach a better topic started discussing the recent changes in staff. New faces stood as they were being introduced, rarely any one seemed to be paying attention, most were looking around the Great Hall marveling in the events that had happened only a few months earlier. ".. because of last years events the Seventh years will be returning to complete their seventh year." Many younger students had noticed the return of the older students, mostly Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and the countless others that fought in 'Battle of Hogwarts'.

The pair of brown eyes, glanced around the Gryffidor table, the students who sat there, lingering on a few familiar faces. Those brown eyes belonged to Romilda Vane.

The Grey eyes, glanced around the Slytherin table, the students who sat there, never lingering, never caring. Those Grey eyes belonged to Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall with another wave of her hands dismissed the students, she turned around smiled to the Professors dismissing them. As the Great Hall emptied, she ran her hands over the back of her new chair, Albus's old chair, smiled and left like everyone else.

The next morning the students were again gathered in the Great Hall, the majority yawning, as McGonagall handed out the time tables. She made her way to the end of the Gryffindor table and paused to talk to Romilda. "Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures?"

Romilda nodded, and took her time table from McGonagall. "Thanks." Romilda said, glancing down at the parchment. She groaned as she saw her first class of the day, double Care of Magical Creatures. "What a great start to the day."

Romilda grabbed her satchel from the floor, grabbed a slice of toast, wandered through the halls, somehow managing to end up at Hagrids. Romilda, and several other students sat in a circle in front of Hagrids' cabin. The door burst open, Hagrid appeared, carrying several books, several large books. "This year were goin ter be studying the creatures that interact wit humans. Werewolves, Vampires, Goblins, House-elves, Hags, and Veela." The class nodded, strangely intrigued by the ideas of studying those specific creatures. For the rest of class Hagrid continued to explain the major project of the year; severely studying those creatures. "An' as a surprise, I got some friends a mine." Hagrid pointed towards a cage, filled with bright blue, little creatures.

A girl next to Romilda gasped, "Cornish Pixies!"

"Were fine, as long as tey stay in der cage." As Hagrid said this, one bumbling boy knocked into the cage, sending the pixies flying. Romilda's head was tilted towards the sky, it was obvious she wasn't paying attention, until she heard the crash, her head snapped to the noise, the last this she could remember was a cloud of blue. Her head ached, her whole body ached, she opened her eyes enough to let a little bit of light in, it was enough to hurt, a lot. Her hands instantly flew to her eyes, something she regretted instantaneously. "Ow."

"Ms. Vane, glad to see your awake." Madam Pomfrey smiled, handing her a potion. "Drink up, I'll be back shortly. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy seem to have gotten in another fight. BOYS!" Madam Pomfrey bustled off towards said boys, yelling along the way. "Boys, what did I say? This is a place for healing not -" Draco had thrown a glass bottle at Harry resulting in a colourful explosion. " that potion is not meant to be thrown!"

Romilda stared around the Hospital Wing thoroughly confused. The Hospital Wing seemed to be the same, just smaller, a lot smaller, smaller than Romlida ever remembered it being. Shrugging Romilda questioned Madam Pomfrey, who had returned to her, what happened, and when she would be able to leave. "Well dear, you seem to have been on the wrong end of a.. disagreement between a flock of Cornish Pixies. Nothing major, minor cuts and bruises, I would like to keep you over night though, just in case they did something funny." Madam Pomfrey bustled off again towards a rather large girl who was holding her face in her hands. Romilda watched Madam Pomfrey interact with the girl, exclaiming "Ms. Midgeon will you ever learn? You can not hex acne away. Here, move your hands." Eloise moved her hands to her side, Romilda who was taking a sip off water choked on it and spit it out, everyone in the infirmary looked at her, she payed them no attention, and covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter. Eloise had hexed her nose clean off, again.

Draco seemed to notice this as well, he didn't struggle with hiding his laughter because he didn't try to hide it. Harry told Draco to shut up, which resulted in yet another fight. "Boys!" Madam Pomfrey yelled promptly shutting them both up. "Ms. Vane please come here." Romilda got up from her bed. "Mr. Malfoy move over a bed. Ms. Vane get there. Yes this should work." She had placed Romilda in the bed between Harry and Draco. "I'd separate you two further, but as you can tell the Hospital Wing hasn't been restored to it's earlier nature yet."

Romilda looked at Harry, "So.. how are you and Ginny doing?"

Harry gave her a questioning look, "Were doing fine, why do you ask?"

Before she could answer Draco said, "Isn't it obvious Potter? She just wants to find a way to break you up, it makes her job a whole lot easier if you two are already on the rocks."

"Oh shut up Malfoy, that was quite possibly, no it was the worst decision I've ever made in life. Those stupid Cauldron Chocolates ruined my life, you ruined my life Malfoy. Because of you trying to kill Dumbledore-" Draco and Harry looked shocked. "Yes everyone knows what you've done Malfoy, word travels fast around here. Anyways, Because of you trying to kill him, you poisoned that bottle of whatever, which Ron drank and everyone blamed it on me! They think that my chocolates are the reason that Ron got poison, they think I did it because you -" She pointed a finger at Harry. " rejected me!" Harry gave her a skeptical look, opened his mouth to talk on for Romilda to cut him off. "I'm not done. They think I poisoned your best friend because of something like that. They stare at me in the hallways, point at me, whisper behind their hands, no body has asked me out because their afraid I'll try to kill them if it goes wrong." She turned to face Draco. "You ruined it all."

"If it wasn't for you Ron wouldn't have gotten poisoned in the first place." Harry said looking at Romilda.

"That's right Draco, Ron would have never gotten poisoned if it hadn't been for you." Romilda grinned, happy to have someone on her side.

"Romilda, I was talking to you. If you hadn't had that weird, albeit slightly obsessive crush on me, Ron wouldn't of almost died." Harry said, almost yelling. Draco leaned back in bed, grinned at the both of them and enjoyed the show.

"Well.. if.. don't.. not.. " Romilda sputtered gibberish, not believing that Harry, like everyone else was blaming her for what happened. Anger bubbled up inside her. "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN THAT IT WAS POISON AT ALL. THINGS COULD HAVE BEEN A LOT WORSE!"

"Ms. Vane I am ashamed at you. I put you here hoping you would stop the fighting. Not continue it." Madam Pomfrey came out of no where. Romilda and Harry had the decency to look a little ashamed. "And you Mr. Malfoy - " Madam Pomfrey has rounded on Draco so fast that it scared him. He let out a barley audible 'yelp' before falling off the bed. As soon as his butt hit the floor the entire population of the Hospital Wing was laughing, even Draco. The laughing soon stopped though, everyone seemed too shocked to laugh. Was Draco Malfoy laughing? He made a fool out of himself and he was laughing about it.

Draco looked up, "What? That was funny."

"What was even funnier was the look on your face." Romilda said, before laughing again. Soon enough everyone was laughing again. Madam Pomfrey was leaning against Harry's bed she was laughing so hard. Madam Pomfrey between fits of giggles said, "I've always been told laughter is the best medicine." When everyone settled down Madam Pomfrey went back to her office, and everyone went back to their conversations.

"Let's get off that topic. What do you guys plan to do after graduation?" Romilda said, somewhat happy for the distraction from the sore subject.

"Well I'm going to be an Auror. Kingsley did offer us, anyone who was in the Battle, to join without N.E.W.T.S, but Ginny wanted me to come back, so we could graduate together." Harry said, moving into a more comfortable position.

"Well that's obvious Harry, your meant to be an Auror, I'm just a little surprised you aren't going to try anything with Quidditch. I mean your the best Seeker the school has." Romilda stopped, looking at Draco with questioning eyes.

Draco stared back for a moment before talking. "I doubt anyone would hire me, no matter what I do."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I think it is. The family name isn't really welcomed anywhere."

"You can redeem yourself. Anyway for the sake of this conversation, if you could get hired where would you like to get hired?"

"A Potioneer. I've always had a knack for potions. Having Severus as a God Father helped with that. I would never be a teacher though. Can't stand kids." Draco said. Romilda laughed. "I know you still have a year left, but what do you want to do?"

"I'm not really sure. McGonagall talked to me about it. I really have no clue. Maybe something with people. A Healer? I don't know." Romilda sighed. "It's a hard decision. One I need to make. I don't want to end up like my Auntie. She has like 20 Kneazles. I don't want to be 'The Crazy Kneazle Lady'." Romilda blew a strand of hair from her face.

Over the next few hours Draco, Harry, and Romilda talked about random things; weather, Quidditch, Bowtruckle's, Hit Wizards, Howlers, Owls, anything you could think of. Finally around 1:00 in the morning the conversation died, and the three drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
Author's note: Please review, constructive criticism is very much appreciated.  
JescaShylock


End file.
